Tu sana dosis de afrodisíaco
by kitsune96
Summary: Lo que Cana quería hacer era jugarle una pesada broma a Erza, pero no contaba conque Wendy se llevara a una cita con su novio aquella botella en la que vació media botella de un potente afrodisíaco. Que va, al fin y al cabo, ese par ya estaba lo bastante grande como para dar ese paso RoWen , la M está por algo, damas y caballeros


Esto aparece en la historia, pero solo por aquellos que carecen de comprensión de lectura: aqui Romeo y Wendy tienen 16-17 años y, tal como indica la M en el ranking, esta cosa tiene sexo, ¿no te gusta? no lo leas, creo que hay como 200000 historias mas en este fandom que podrian gustarte.

* * *

Lo que Cana pretendía hacer, era jugarle una broma a Erza.

Sabiendo que Jerall no saldría de prisión en varias semanas (la justicia decidió darle un indulto al sujeto, pero todavía estaban arreglando papeles y todas esas mamadas) y que, por ende, Titania no podría verlo y mucho menos _jugar _con él. Sin embargo, la Alberona no contaba con que Wendy, en los cinco minutos que se fue para ir a buscar a Scarlet, se llevara aquella botella de jugo de cereza.

Porque, vamos, que era suya para empezar.

Al volver, la castaña, preocupada por lo que podía desencadenar la situación, decidió hablar enseguida, contando que prácticamente le había vaciado medio bote de un potente afrodisiaco a la botella. Hubo un suspiro general

—iba a una cita con Romeo, ¿verdad? — preguntó Levy alzando ambas cejas, la castaña río nerviosa

—bueno, ¿qué edad tiene Wendy? ¿16? no me sorprendería que sin esa cosa no llegara a casa— declaró Mirajane mientras se encogía de hombros.

* * *

Mientras tanto, la pareja ya mencionada iba camino a la casa del Conbolt después de tener un pequeño día de campo. Dentro de la cesta todavía quedaban un par de emparedados, pero habían desaparecido la mayoría de ellos junto a toda la botella de jugo.

El muchacho le abrió la puerta, haciendo a propósito un ademán ligeramente exagerado que hizo reír a la peliazul. Extrañamente, Macao no se hallaba en casa porque estuviera en el gremio a esa hora, sino porque se encontraba de misión

La realidad era que ambos estaban bastante acostumbrados a quedarse solos en casa del chico. Simplemente pasaban tiempo juntos charlando, jugando y compartiendo caricias propias de una pareja. Sin embargo, si tú lo hubieras preguntado, te habría sorprendido saber que nunca habían pasado de un beso, quizás algunos bastante juguetones, pero nada más que eso.

¿Por qué no? Nada en particular, simplemente el momento no se había dado. Por ahora la timidez podía con el deseo que, evidentemente, ya empezaban a sentir.

Porque vamos, que es un poco ingenuo pensar que Romeo no había notado que Wendy ya tenía una figura mucho más parecida a la de una mujer adulta que a una niña (aunque en tamaño de pecho se parecía más al dibujo de Reedus que a su versión de Edoras, luego de que el Conbolt declaró que el tamaño de sus senos le era bastante poco importante y que, de hecho, consideraba que ese tamaño relativamente humilde le daba cierto atractivo especial ella pareció superar su complejo en gran medida). Por su parte, la Marvell estaba perfectamente consciente del atractivo físico de su pareja, tanto a nivel de "rostro" como lo demás, porque, ciertamente, los entrenamientos daban bastantes frutos a nivel de musculatura.

Frutos bastante sexys, si se lo preguntabas.

Llevaban un rato charlando sobre la cama del muchacho cuando, de manera solapada, el calor empezó a aumentar. Romeo se quitó la bufanda

— ¿es cosa mía o hace calor aquí? — la chica asintió

—sí, pero…no sé, es raro—

Porque no era, digamos, calor del ambiente en sí mismo. O al menos la peliazul no lo sentía de esa manera, le parecía que esa exagerada calidez estaba _dentro _y no _fuera _de su cuerpo.

Alojándose particularmente en la parte baja de su vientre

—Voy al baño— dijo el muchacho levantándose con una rapidez ligeramente exagerada. La chica alzó una ceja en señal de confusión, ¿qué diablos había sido eso?

Romeo cerró la puerta y miró hacia abajo, notando como aquella parte de su anatomía se hacía visible a través del pantalón, ¡¿Cómo mierda había pasado eso?! Maldición, no hacía tanto calor como para que fuera así, tampoco tenía y fiebre y estaba seguro de que la situación tampoco ameritaba que _eso _ocurriera.

Eso último hiso que su mente le llevara absolutamente todo situación posible que incluía la soledad de su casa, su cama y Wendy desnuda en una bandeja de plata. Situaciones que iban desde lo más cursi y medio asexuado hasta lo erótico, aunque en su mayoría estaban bastante mezclados.

Mierda.

Por su parte, la Marvell no estaba mucho mejor. Sentía algo realmente incomodo en su entrepierna, una especie de humedad que no le era desconocida, aquello le causó tanta vergüenza como confusión. Se masajeó las sienes, rememorando aquella charla que le dio Lucy, si su memoria no fallaba aquello solo podía conseguirse mediante estimulo de algún tipo, ya fuera físico o visual.

Y, joder, ella estaba segura de que no lo había recibido.

Para variar, sus instintos estaban jugándole en contra porque recién notaba lo _hipnotizante _que era el aroma del muchacho que impregnaba cada milímetro de la habitación, siendo particularmente fuerte en el lugar donde ella se encontraba.

Se recostó en la cama, moviendo la nariz de forma inquieta, llenándose los pulmones de aquel aroma. Se sonrojó cuando su mano empezó a bajar hacía sus muslos, ¡¿qué mierda estaba haciendo?!

Se sentó de manera brusca, agh, al demonio, apenas Romeo volviera inventaría alguna excusa y se iría…

— ¿estás bien? — preguntó el Conbolt, asustándola, ¿en qué momento se había sentado en la cama? Lo bueno era que estaba de espaldas a ella, sentado en la orilla opuesta, así que solo vio de reojo el agitado estado en que se hallaba

—Si— mintió con la naturalidad propia de su género para ocultar incomodidades. Notó que el muchacho movía las piernas arriba y abajo, como si estuviera extremadamente nervioso

_¿Sabías tú que…_

_Ese movimiento disminuye la erección?_

— ¿y tú? — el chico suspiró, reflexionando por un momento su respuesta.

La tensión sexual presente en la habitación fácilmente se habría tocado con la mano.

Por un lado, no le agradaba mentirle a Wendy, pero no estaba seguro de qué pasaría si ella lo veía en ese estado (particularmente porque este aumentaba como si estuviera recibiendo alguna clase de estímulo).

Al no obtener respuesta, la joven lo abrazó por detrás, dándole a entender irremediablemente que curvas no faltaban bajo la tela del vestido

—Romeo, sabes que puedes decirme si algo te pasa— prácticamente le habló en el oído.

A estas alturas, los instintos propios de un Dragon Slayer ya habían rebalsado lo que Wendy era capaz de controlar. Y habiéndose ido su timidez a un oscuro rincón de su mente hasta existía la posibilidad de que la chica le saltara encima de manera semejante a un animalito en celo.

Ok, suficiente.

Romeo dio un suspiro

—realmente no tengo experiencia en esto y en serio no quiero que pienses que soy un pervertido o que esto es lo único que deseo de ti, pero…— Wendy sintió como una mano callosa y cálida se posaba suavemente en su pierna, acariciándola con suavidad. La joven sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la espalda

—puedo bajarte el nivel de dificultad si quieres—

—conque bajes un poco la guardia es más que suficiente—.

Las prendas cayeron al suelo con una rapidez increíble, sin embargo, una vez desnudos frente a frente ninguno atinaba a hacer demasiado. Para variar, Wendy apretaba fuertemente las piernas y se cubría los senos con los brazos, impidiéndole ver demasiado.

Un tanto tembloroso, Romeo acercó la mano a la chica, acariciando suavemente la curva de su hombro. Tratando de darle un poco de confianza.

Wendy tragó saliva y se dijo a si misma que no podía permitir que el Conbolt hiciera todo y que, con lo nervioso que él mismo debía estar, ese tipo de actitud podía hacerlo dudar de que realmente deseaba eso.

Y, joder, vaya que lo deseaba.

Con un poco de nerviosismo colocó los brazos a los lados y separó ligeramente las piernas, no de manera demasiado obscena, pero lo bastante para que se entreviera algo. El muchacho se sonrojó por la repentina vista, mas luego sonrió y se acercó para besarla, intentando hacer que se relajara un poco.

El resto del tiempo se perdió entre besos que creaban una sola saliva, caricias que iban desde lo suave a lo brusco, mordiscos que causaban un dolor dulce y suspiros que pertenecían a una muerte hermosa. Explorarse fue una tarea tan fascinante como vergonzosa. Fascinante porque cada quien se encargó explorar cada milímetro de piel, no hubo un solo rincón del cuerpo de su amante que no recibiera mimos de algún tipo.

Y vergonzosa porque ninguno le conocía una faceta tan atrevida a su pareja, además, lo cierto era que tener a alguien metiéndose en lugares donde ni uno mismo tendía a meterse más que en la intimidad de la noche dentro de su cuarto (o en la ducha si se trataba de Wendy) podía ser algo…chocante en primera instancia.

Acomodarse para llevarlo hasta el final fue un poco complicado, particularmente porque la cama ya estaba hecha un desastre y por la falta de experiencia. Empero, ambos acabaron bajo las mantas con el muchacho sobre ella. A fin de que la joven se sintiera menos expuesta, Romeo los había tapado a ambos y había entrelazado sus dedos de la mano izquierda

—tengo…tengo entendido que es imposible que no te duela, pero trataré de ser cuidadoso— se notaba que el muchacho estaba ligeramente nervioso. Al fin y al cabo, estaba consciente de que, como hombre, iba a tener que dar el primer paso. La Marvell le sonrió

—no te preocupes, lo sé— declaró ella apretando su mano —estoy…estoy lista—

Entrar fue difícil, casi doloroso tomando en cuenta la estrechez del agujero. No sabía si sentía como aquella calidez lo apretaba porque quería expulsarlo debido a que era, en el fondo, un intruso colándose allí o porque simplemente se estaba adaptando a él, la cosa fue que, una vez totalmente dentro, la chica emitió un quejido de dolor y algo de sangre manó de su entrepierna, apretándole la mano al chico con una fuerza impresionante.

El muchacho pensó seriamente en retirarse, pero la maga cerrando las piernas alrededor de su cadera se lo impidió. Estaba bien, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo.

Y una vez este pasó, el resto fue historia.

No, en serio, no era como si pudieran describir aquello de manera satisfactoria. Quizás podría decirse que era como _derretirse_, como tener fuego corriendo por cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo…o quizás electricidad o viento o magia o…_joder…_

Volvieron a la realidad unos minutos luego de haber alcanzado el clímax, acurrucados el uno contra el otro, tratando de regularizar sus respiraciones

—Eso fue…— Wendy hundió la cabeza en su pecho, relajada, tranquila y satisfecha

Te amo

La declaración fue tan repentina que la chica se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello

— ¿por qué tan de repente? —

—no lo sé, simplemente quise decirte— ella sonrió

—Yo también— le dijo acariciándole el cabello —por cierto, ¿puedo comentarte algo? —

—claro—

—La verdad es que hace tiempo que esto me llama la atención pero…esto…surgió de repente—

— ¿en serio? —

—sí, fue como si, de la nada quisiera…ya me entiendes— el muchacho la miró con sorpresa

—a mi también me pasó lo mismo— ella ladeó la cabeza

—Me pregunto por qué habrá sido— murmuró mientras el dedo del chico delineaba su rostro con la yema del dedo, relajándola

—Bueno, sea lo que sea no me molestó en lo absoluto—

—A mí tampoco— estuvo de acuerdo la Marvell.

Bueno, una broma con resultados sexuales, pura limonada entre un sabor a fruta madura y un paso más allá en su relación y tan tan se acabó.

* * *

Si hay algo que me agrada de esta pareja, es la posibilidad de desarrollarlos mientras crecen en aspectos de su vida que probablemente no salgan en el manga simplemente porque este es un shonen y lo cierto es que al autor le importan otras cosas. El lemmon no es mi fuerte pero creo que este me salio un poco mejor que muchos intentos anteriores. Me gustaría que me dieran su opinión al respecto, particularmente porque no hay lemmon de este par en español, ¿sabes? a los fans de las pareja los animo a que los exploren un poco en este aspecto, ¿por que no?

Por cierto, y esto es un spam: una amiga tiene una pagina en facebook llamada "team vocalo shooter" (peguen este enlace luego del / del facebook : ) y agradeceria que le dieran "me gusta" a la pagina y sus videos. Sé que no es el lugar para hacer publicidad, pero si te gusta vocaloid se agradeceria el apoyo a estas personas que hacen bailes en honor a ellos y ese tipo de cosas

Se me cuidan


End file.
